


Leaving You Again

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Carol and Maria angst when Carol leaves to help the Skrulls find a home. Angsty, but not unhappy per se.





	Leaving You Again

“I don’t want to leave you again,” she says simply, because she needs to make sure Maria knows.

Knows that in a perfect world - well, a perfect galaxy, really - she would never leave her arms again.

Never miss another one of Monica’s birthdays. Never miss another of their family’s Saturday morning cartoons in pajamas.

Never miss another good night kiss.

But they both knew that more was happening than their family. 

More was happening than their… than them.

“These people need to find a home, and they need - ”

“Carol, you don’t have to explain anything to me. Or to Monica. You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t going. If lives need saving, it’s got to be you. You wouldn’t be the Carol Danvers I…”

“I know.”

They’d never needed words.

Words would have been piling more risk onto their already risky lives.

Women trying to fly. Raising Monica basically together. A beautiful Black woman and a pretty white girl. The words people said and the threats laced in between them had already been intense enough, had already implied enough.

They didn’t need more words.

They just needed each other.

But now Carol is leaving again, and she can’t help but feeling like she’s abandoning her family.

Again.

“Carol,” Maria shakes her head and steps into Carol’s space. Carol gulps but her eyes don’t waver from Maria’s. It’s a feeling that she doesn’t know how she ever forgot, and she knows that come what may, she never will again.

“I waited six years when they told me I’d never see you again. I can wait a little longer while you save the universe. Because now I know you’re coming back home to me.”

Tears stick in Carol’s throat, mingling with all those years of laughter and karaoke and pinball and late nights telling Maria to stay in bed, she’ll soothe Monica back to sleep.

“I am,” she says, and it is a promise more sacred than any other.

“I know,” is all Maria has to say, because they’d never needed words, anyway.

Eyes flicker to lips and back to eyes, and neither woman notices Monica and Fury exchanging a solemn, celebratory fist bump as Carol and Maria kiss like they don’t know when they’ll next get the chance.

Because they don’t know, not exactly.

But they know this isn’t the last time Maria’s tongue will slip past Carol’s lips, and they know this isn’t the last time Carol’s hands will steady Maria on her waistline.

They know, just like Maria had known six years ago.

They know, because they believe in each other, and that is, really, all they’ve ever needed.


End file.
